Sweet Sacrifice
by MsBitaboo
Summary: What if Ren wasn't the only one conceived on Isle Esme? What would happen if Bella had given birth to another daughter? Meet Leona, the daughter of Bella and Edward Cullen, and the twin sister of Renesmee. All Leona wanted was to be loved and accepted. But one misunderstanding causes a tear to rupture their perfect family. Do the Volturi even let them live to fix it? Sequel is up.
1. My Cocoon

**My Cocoon**

I felt safe in my little cocoon.

It was warm and nice. It made me feel so safe. I reached a hand out and gently pressed against the walls, trying to show my appreciation. I felt someone on my right nudge me.

It was my little sibling. It wanted to stretch and I was in it's way. I didn't like it when my sibling stretched, I could hear the sound of pain on the other side of my safe cocoon.

_Snap!_

My sibling stretched it's feet pressing against something until it made a horrible snapping and cracking sound. I wrapped my arms around it and curled it into a tight ball in response trying to get it to stop hurting our cocoon. I could hear someone in pain. I think it was the owner of our cocoon.

I gently placed my hand on the walls, silently apologizing for my sibling.

I could hear angry voices on the other side. It sounded like it was directed at my cocoon holder. I didn't like it when they got angry at my cocoon holder. It was keeping me and my sibling safe, and warm.

Why were they mad? Did they want to be in the cocoon as well?

Did me and my sibling take the cocoon from them to make room for us?

I felt something inside me cringe as an unfamiliar feeling coursed through me. I took away someone's home. I quietened my thoughts when I heard a sound outside my home.

"Your rib is cracked, but there are no splinters. You haven't punctured anything." The voice was smooth and had a calming affect on me. I like it.

"Yet," I heard another voice, but it was smooth and velvety instead of calm.

"Edward," the first voice warned.

"It's breaking her bones now," was that the cracking sound I heard when my sibling stretched her legs?

We're hurting our cocoon owner! Oh no. I didn't want this! I didn't want to hurt the nice person who let us in here and protected us. Let me out! I don't wanna hurt it anymore.

"It's crushing you from the inside out," the velvet voice continued. Is it talking about us?

I have to stop moving, I realized.

I have to stop moving and feeding... to save it from further pain.

I have to stop my sibling as well.

I won't let me or my sibling hurt it anymore.

I'll keep our cocoon safe from us.

It didn't deserve all that pain me and my sibling are putting it through after it so graciously offered us a place to live and be protected.

"Carlisle, tell her what you told me," the velvet voice spoke again. So the first voice was named Carlisle? That's a funny name, Carlisle. I liked it though.

"Tell her," velvet voice insisted.

"Carlisle tell me," I could hear that voice echo all around me. It was my cocoon owner's voice! It sounded beautiful... but so weak.

We're causing that, we're making her suffer so.

Please forgive me.

I reached up and gently stroked the inside of the cocoon trying to show it I didn't mean to hurt it, I was just trying to live in peace with my sibling and myself.

"It's alright," I heard it speak again as its beautiful melody floated down to me and my sibling. My sibling started to get excited and squirmed around.

I quickly wrapped my pale boney arms around my sibling and pressed it to me. I wasn't going to let my sibling or myself cause it unnecessary damage just for the sake of living. I would keep the cocoon as safe as I could before we had to move out of here.

"The fetus isn't compatible with your body." I heard Carlisle speak again.

What's a fetus?

Is that what we are?

Fetuses?

"It's too strong." he continued, "It won't allow you to get the nutrition you need. It's starving you by the hour. I can't stop it, and I can't slow it down. At this rate, your heart will give out before you can deliver."

We're starving it?

But I thought it was offering us the red liquid we drank from it.

"Then I'll hold on as long as I can, and then..." Our cocoon owner spoke again only for Carlisle to interrupt.

"Bella. There are some conditions that even venom can't overcome. You understand? I'm sorry." so my cocoon owner was called Bella? It was a pretty name.

"Edward, I'm sorry." Bella said to someone as I heard a bang.

"I can't live without you." velvet voice answered sounding pained. Edward was it's name.

"You won't. You're gonna have a part of me. He'll need you."

Who's he?

Wait.

Are they talking about me and my sibling?

Is that what this is about?

Are we the problem?

"Do you honestly think that I could love it... or even tolerate it if it killed you?"

I winced.

"It's not his fault. You have to accept what it is."

"Because you've given me no choice!" I jumped, startled when I heard a sudden shout come from Edward. "Bella, we're supposed to be partners, remember? But you decided this on your own. You've decided to leave me."

"Don't see it that way."

"Well, I have no other way to see it. 'Cause it's me who'll lose you. And I don't choose that. I don't choose that." I heard the sound of a bang.

Then there was nothing but silence.

I think Edward had left.

I could feel a crushing feeling coming from Bella. I didn't like it, I didn't like it one bit.

I reached my hand up and gently laid it on my cocoon trying to console Bella.

This was all our fault.

If me and my sibling had never moved in here they would still be happy.

Bella wouldn't be sick, on the verge of dying and Edward wouldn't be so sad.

I'm so sorry Bella.

I really truly am.


	2. Mistakes

**Mistakes**

I grasped at my sibling again, pressing it against me so it couldn't kick at Bella anymore. I managed to keep it from hurting Bella too badly but there were moments when I wasn't paying attention and it would slip from my grasp.

I didn't like the strange noises of pain that came from Bella every time it stretched against Bella.

I could could keep my sibling from hurting Bella but I couldn't stop it from slowly draining Bella's strength away.

Ever since I had heard I was killing Bella I had refused to take one drop of the red liquid from Bella ever since.

I tried to keep Bella's strength up but my sibling kept sucking down more and more of the red liquid.

I was scared for Bella.

Bella was the one who had taken me and my sibling and given us a place.

A home.

A warm and comfortable cocoon.

And in return we kill Bella for it?

No.

I refused to let that happen to Bella.

But since I stopped feeding it made it harder and harder to keep hold of my sibling.

I kept getting weaker while 'he' as Bella referred to my sibling kept getting stronger. He would wiggle out of my grasp and kick Bella. I'm trying my best Bella, I really am.

I kept submerging into a strange pit of nothing.

It happened more and more frequently now.

I had just come out of the pit of nothing to hear Bella talking to someone.

Then I felt the same feeling I had felt when I heard the conversation about us.

It made Bella feel a deep crushing emotion that I couldn't name.

"I am sorry I've been so angry." I heard Edward say.

"I would be, too." Bella whispered.

Did Bella regret letting me and him live here?

I wouldn't blame Bella.

We're too much trouble.

"I've left you alone in this."

"Marriage." Bella let out some kind of weird noise, but it sounded light and had a positive feeling to it.

"Well, they say the first year is the hardest." I sighed letting myself enjoy their voices. They were so soft and soothing, I could feel myself drifting off to the pit of nothing.

"What was that?" Edward asked.

"What?"

"I thought I just heard... Just say something else." I could feel something pressing down on my cocoon. It was too big to be Bella's.

"Like what? Edward, what's going on?"

I perked up hearing Bella's voice again. It always made me feel safe and warm inside Bella's cocoon, where her voice would bounce around the soft squishy walls.

"He likes the sound of your voice."

I reached up and placed my hand against the big object pressing down our cocoon. I gently nudged my hand into it, hoping to show whoever this was I didn't mean to harm Bella.

"You can hear him?" Bella sounded excited.

"In mind."

I liked the sound of Edward's voice too. It made me feel safe.

I felt a smaller object on my cocoon. I weakly nudged my hand into the other one, it felt a lot like Bella's.

"He likes my voice as well."

"What? What do you hear?"

"It's so strange. I thought he was like me, but he's not. He's like you. Good and pure. He's happy."

"Of course you are. Of course you're happy. How could you not be? I love you so much." Bella cooed.

Did she love us?

Love!

Is that what this is called? What I'm feeling for Bella is love.

I love Bella too.

"What do you hear now?"

"He loves you, Bella."

"Oh, my gosh."

I could feel their hands pressing into our cocoon but it a way that was to show their love for us. I weakly nudged my sibling awake. He also pressed his hands into theirs as well.

"Oh my god," Edward gasped.

"What? What's wrong?" Bella's voice raised.

"There's... two,"

"What do mean two? Two what?"

"Bella there's two, your carrying twins. I can hear both of their thoughts."

Is Edward talking about me and my sibling?

Can Edward hear me?

"Two babies," Bella gasped.

Me and my sibling.

Did they not want two?

Did they only want my sibling?

...

Was I a mistake?

_**~2~**_

One second I was happy and content being in my little cocoon with my sibling and then something happened.

I heard a tear and suddenly I couldn't breathe.

I could feel my sibling struggling next to me but I was too weak to keep it from harming Bella.

I heard screaming and crying all around while we struggled to breathe.

Then there was a white light.

It invaded our pouch.

I saw a pair of hands just like mine reach in and take my sibling away.

The next thing I know I'm being lifted from the cocoon myself and staring into a pair of black eyes.

I cooed reaching for him.

He smiled at me, gently cradling me in his arms.

It felt nice.

"Leona," I heard him say to me.

Was that what they were going to call me?

Leona.

I liked it.

Then something changed.

He looked up over my head.

I followed his gaze to see someone lying there.

I connected the dots and realized it was Bella.

The one who kept us protected in her cocoon.

She looked terrible.

There was red liquid everywhere.

I looked down at me.

Ew.

It was all over me as well.

I felt myself being removed from Edward's arms.

What? No!

I looked up to see a woman carrying me and my sibling out of the room.

She carried us to a different room and sat us in front of the fireplace.

She cooed at us.

My sibling was loving the attention but I wanted Bella.

I was worried she was hurt.

Had I hurt her?

Was she okay?

Did I just hurt Bella, the one I promised to protect?

Forgive me.

I'm sorry Bella.


	3. Regret

**Regret**

"Come here, Leona." I felt myself being plucked from Rosalie's hands into Carlisle's. He sat me on the couch and placed a rubber tip of a bottle on my lips. The white stuff tasted nasty but I eat it anyway seeing Carlisle's face light up.

I hadn't seen Bella or Edward since I was removed from my cocoon.

I had to admit outside the cocoon was more interesting but I still missed its warmth.

I obediently sucked down the nasty white stuff until I was full.

I liked Carlisle.

He was nice to me and my sibling Ren.

I couldn't pronounce her full name so I just called her Ren.

But he looked worried every time he took me in his white room and examined me.

I was making him sad.

I didn't like making him sad.

I reached up with my boney, thin wrist and tugged his golden hair in apology.

I didn't have a gift like Ren and I couldn't talk. I had to communicate through my actions rather than words.

He looked down and smiled at me gently stroking my cheek, before giving me another bottle.

This time it was the red liquid.

The same red liquid I was taking from Bella.

I refused to drink that stuff.

I refused to hurt Bella more.

I turned my head away from it.

You can get me to drink the nasty white stuff... but I refuse to drink Bella's red liquid.

_**~3~**_

It had been a few days since I had seen Bella and I was getting worried.

I kept asking where my cocoon holder was but they could not tell me.

I assumed the worst.

She was dead.

I killed her.

I struggled in Rosalie's arms as I cried.

I cried for Bella.

I cried for Edward.

I cried for existing.

I cried to show my sadness.

But most of all.

I cried because I cared.

Rosalie tried calming me down.

It didn't work.

It only made me cry harder knowing Rosalie didn't care.

She didn't care Bella didn't make it.

All she wanted was to be a mother.

But she will never be my mother.

Bella was the only one I would accept as that title.

If she would forgive me for the pain I caused her.

If she forgave me for letting her down.

If she forgave me for living.

If she forgave me for loving her too late.

_**~3~**_

I was crying... again.

I was in Rosalie's arms.

Didn't they understand? I don't want Rosalie, I want Bella.

Rosalie's arms were cold and hard.

I wanted my Bella's embrace.

Her warm arms surrounding me, protecting me... loving me.

Where is my Bella?

I want Bella! Not Rosalie!

I struggled in her arms trying to find a way out while she tried calming me.

It never worked. It never has. It never will.

Only Bella can.

Only my cocoon holder can.

_**~3~**_

I had enough.

I had enough of all the coddling and the cooing.

I just wanted to be left alone.

Why couldn't they leave me alone?

When Rosalie tried to pick me up from my place on the big white fluffy thing, I screamed.

She didn't want me.

She wanted to change me.

To dress me up.

To feed me what she wanted.

To make herself a mother when she wasn't.

I hoped when I screamed they would take the hint and leave me alone.

Quite the opposite.

They all crowded me, their voices mingling in with each others. Their hands reached down to pet me and soothe me. It only made me cry harder.

Why weren't they listening to me?

Why don't they understand?

Then a pair of arms reached through the crowd and picked me up.

A sense of calm and peace surrounded me in a warm blanket.

It was Jasper.

"I'm sorry Leona," he apologized, moving me away from everyone else in the room. He sat me down on his seat and tucked a blanket around me.

"They're just not listening are they?" he whispered, stroking my cheek before leaving me in peace.

He turned to the rest of them and said something I didn't catch before sitting next to me and picking up a rectangle with black scribbles on it.

I sighed in contentment.

That's why I loved Jasper the most.

He understood.

He knows how to read my actions.

He knows how to keep me calm.

He listens to my cries.

He understands me.

That's why I love him.

He just knows.

_**~3~**_

"Ow!" Rosalie cried as Leona bit down on her arm, hard. "Leona it's not nice to bite people," Rose scolded her as she tried getting Leona's teeth out from her skin.

"When are you gonna learn Rose," Jasper sighed from his place on the couch, reading a book. "She doesn't like it when you pick her up,"

Rosalie scoffed at him.

"Of course she does, what newborn baby doesn't like being held. Isn't that right Leona, your just hungry aren't you baby?" she cooed before wincing when Leona dug her teeth more firmly into her arm. "Ow!"

Jasper sighed standing up and gently began to dislodge the newborns teeth from Rose before carrying Leona over to the couch laying her down and sitting next to her, going back to his book.

"She does not like you Rosalie," Jasper said firmly, reaching down and giving a quick stroke on Leona's head sending some comfort her way.

"Of course she does! She's just grumpy because we haven't fed her yet," she reached down to pick up Leona again but Jasper grabbed her hand in a vice grip. He slowly looked up at her.

"Do. Not. Touch. The baby." he growled, "Why don't you go bother Ren instead? She actually likes you," Rosalie opened her mouth to say something only to freeze.

Bella's heartbeat had stopped.

The transformation was complete.

Everyone looked upstairs when they heard the sound of multiple moving feet.

She was awake.

She was alive.


	4. Accept Me

**Accept Me**

I cried out, squirming in Jasper's arms uncomfortably.

Where was Bella?

Where was my mother?

I wanted her.

Why weren't they letting her see me?

Doesn't she love me?

Does she not want me?

Does she only want Ren?

Does she hate me?

Does she resent me for living?

I'm so sorry!

I started crying harder, realizing I may never see her. I gave a frantic scream in Jasper's arms trying to squirm away from his touch. Not even my favorite family member could calm me down. I gave another wail as desperation filled me up.

My mother doesn't want me!

But that's when I saw her.

She was standing in the doorway, her eyes panicked and unfocused as her eyes darted around the room before landing on me.

It was Bella.

Her hair was still brown but her eyes were different. They were red instead of brown. What happened to her eyes? I liked her chocolate eyes. Did they ask her to change them? Why would they do that? Her eyes are perfect the way they are!

No one should change Bella.

I whimpered reaching for her, crying in frustration when she was too far away from me. Mama! I cried mentally. In a split second she was in front of me taking me from Jasper's arms and cradling me to her chest.

My whimpers, cries, and wails ceased almost instantaneously. I reached up and tugged on her brown curls in greeting.

Mama.

This is my mama.

Was I what she wanted? Did I look okay? Was I acceptable for her? Was I too small? Was I too big? Too ugly? To pretty? To much of a problem? Do you accept me?

Please accept me!

I promise not to drink any of that red liquid.

I swear!

Just please love me.

She cooed at me. Gently crushing me to her chest rocking me back and forth. Soothing me like only she can. Only my cocoon holder can. Only a mother can.

"I missed you my sweet little Leona," she cooed softly swaying back and forth.

She knows my name! She missed me!

Does that mean she loves me? Please tell me she loves me!

Oh pretty please!

The soft swaying motion sent me to the familiar pit of nothingness.

It was called sleeping. I didn't like sleeping. It meant I was away from Bella.

I don't want to be away from Bella. I never want to be away from Bella. She was my mother. I loved her so much. I loved Edward as well and Ren and Jasper and Carlisle and Esme and Alice and Emmett and even Rosalie to some extent.

But I will always love Bella most of all.

Nothing can or would change that.

It wasn't an opinion... it was a fact of life.

_**~4~**_

I giggled as Bella tickled me. I was ticklish in my tummy region. Bella liked to take advantage of that... a lot. I didn't mind.

Her face seemed to light up every time I giggled so I made sure to do it often. It was dark outside. I didn't like the dark. It meant it was time to sleep.

I didn't want to sleep.

I wanted to stay up and play with Bella.

My mama.

I never got tired of saying that. She was my mama, she excepted me for me! I loved her so much. My love for her only grew with every second of time we spent together. Something wet slid down my face as I watched her walk off into the forest with Edward.

They were gone.

I sniffled into Esme's shoulder as I tried to remain strong. But I couldn't.

I cried myself to sleep that night. In Esme's arms, wishing it was Bella's.

_**~4~**_

I let out some more tears when I woke up, realizing Bella was still gone. Jasper did his best to distract me with pretty colors on a screen but it wasn't working. I looked outside our bigger cocoon to see they still weren't back. I let out a tiny cry.

Did they leave?

Did they leave us behind?

Why would they leave?

Were they coming back?

I thought she loved me.

Does she love me? I want my mama. Where is my mama?

"Shh, Leona. Of course they love you," he whispered, picking me up and placing me in his lap. "Edward and Bella are just having some alone time. It's been a stressful month for all of us and they needed a breather. It has nothing to do with you, okay sweetheart?"

I sniffled burying my face in Jasper's shoulder so I could cry in peace. I wasn't crying about my mother being gone, I was crying because I wasn't strong. I doubted my mother's love in me. I couldn't even go a few hours without her.

I wasn't strong like Ren. She was happily playing with some shiny objects Esme gave her. Ren could survive the night without Bella, but I couldn't. I was weak. How was I suppose to protect my mother if I was too weak? How could I?

No wonder she needed sometime with Edward. It was to get away from me for a while. I was making her unhappy with how much I wanted her to hold me. I needed to give her some space like Jasper said.

Despite what I thought a few minutes ago I squealed, reaching for Bella once she was in the house. I wanted her to hold me. I wanted to know she still loved me for all the pain and misery I caused her when me and Ren were inside her cocoon.

I missed her cocoon. It was safe and warm and surrounded by Bella.

I would give Bella her space.

Tomorrow.

But today I would soak up as much as possible.

Tomorrow I'll give Bella her space. I snuggled deeper into her shoulder sighing in content when she wrapped her loving arms around me tighter.

Definitely tomorrow.


	5. No Love

**No Love**

Mom looked worried as Carlisle measured my height and used some sort of stick to write in a rectangular object in his hand.

They all did.

Was I growing too slow?

Or too fast?

Was I not growing enough for them?

I surprised myself when a flash of anger ran through me at that thought.

Am I not good enough for them?

I'm trying! I wanted to scream at them.

How dare they judge something out of my control!

Wait.

What am I saying? This is my family, of course they accept me! I didn't hate them or want to scream at them. Why would I be angry at them? That's not me. I'm not an angry person. Am I?

I let out a soft whimper in apology for not pleasing them. I reached my arms up to mom, wanting to give her a hug for worrying her.

She gave me a false smile in return before picking me up... and handing me off to Rosalie.

What?

I thought we established I don't like being held by blondie! Why did she just hand me off? She didn't find me acceptable. She didn't want me? But I thought she loved me? Did she? I watched as she approached Ren and picked her up and held her baby close to her chest, cooing at her.

What about me?

I wanted to say. They love Ren more than me. Because she's stronger. Because she's smarter. Because she's better. Because she's perfection.

If Ren's perfection... than what am I?

I'm the mistake. I'm the unwanted one. So I was right, they only wanted Ren? Why can't I be enough for you mom? Dad? What did I do wrong? I didn't mean it! I swear! Whatever I did wrong I'm sorry. I promise not to do it again!

But I was already forgotten. Rose laid me on a chair and walked over to Ren, where everybody else was. They were cooing over her like she was the only one in the room. Like I didn't exist!

The anger returned full force.

Why are they doing this?! Why am I not enough for them?! Is it because I refused to drink the red liquid? I thought that was hurting you Bella! I thought I was protecting you!

Something wet rolled down my face. I was crying. I was crying for mom. Because she didn't want me. I was crying for dad. Because he thought I was a mistake.

But most of all, I was crying for myself. Because I made the mistake of thinking you loved me as much as you do Ren.

I thought my love for you would be enough.

I was wrong.

They have no love for me.

But I was willing to give all my love to you.

Biggest mistake of my life.

_**~5~**_

I watched them coo and fawn over Ren right in front of me while I sat alone on the couch with no one to hold me.

My anger never went away. It only increased. I couldn't feel anything but anger now. I didn't want to be angry.

I just wanted to be loved.

Is that so wrong?

Yes.

Apparently it is.

They used up all of their love on Ren, so there's no more left for me. The sick twin. The unwanted twin. The bitter angry twin.

I was getting tired of this. Of being ignored. I could cry and scream all I wanted but they never came. They would only tell me to be quiet... so they could hear Ren.

All for Ren.

Everything for Ren.

I was growing to hate her. I didn't want to hate my own sister! Believe me! But I was becoming increasingly difficult to love her when she has everything. I was envious.

I had nothing.

I have nothing.

No one to love me.

No one to say they care.

No one to feed me for gods sake!

I was dying.

From heartbreak.

They only way to stop dying... is to grow cold and unfeeling inside. So that's what I did. I stopped feeling. I stopped caring. I stopped loving. But I never stopped hating.

The anger I felt had been with me from the beginning and I didn't even know it. To be angry was to be myself. It was the only thing I had left and if they think they're going to take that from me too...

They have another thing coming.

_**~5~**_

Carlisle was refusing to give me anymore human blood. I had been consuming as much as I could so I could speed up my growth rate.

I wasn't going to be weak anymore.

I wasn't going to be a forgotten lost thing.

I wasn't going to be something to toss away when their done playing family.

I'm not going to let them.

They decided they didn't want to love or care for me anymore.

Then I'm going to have to do it myself.

I screamed throwing the empty bottle away from me in a fit of anger.

Why won't they give me more!

I needed it to get away from you people!

"Leona!" I heard Bella snap. I looked up at her angry face.

"That is unacceptable behavior! You are going in a time out!"

She picked me up and flung me in the corner.

I was so pissed, it was unreal. The amount of fury that flowed through me at that moment was catastrophic.

They had never put Ren in the corner when she had flung a vase at the wall.

No! That would be too easy! They gave her a slap on the wrist and hugs and kisses! What did I get?! A fucking time out for five hours!

I hate them! I hated the living backsides off them! They were cruel and viscous people who thrived on destroying innocent souls like they did mine!

If this is what a family is... then I don't want one!

There is no love for me.


	6. Bitterness

**Bitterness**

"Look, a snowflake." Ren cheered showing Bella.

"It's beautiful." Bella whispered, "Why don't you go get another one?"

I watched from my place on Bella's hip as Ren ran ahead and jumped up twenty feet to catch another snowflake. I was still too weak and small to run on my own.

Bella had to carry me everywhere. It was starting to piss me off if I'm being honest. Ren had grown faster than me and looked to be four years old at this point but I still looked to be two.

I was jealous of my sister.

She could do anything and everything I couldn't. Carlisle suspects it was because I had stopped feeding from Bella while inside her cocoon that I had lost a lot of energy therefore my growth rate wasn't as fast as my sister's.

I couldn't even speak for crying out loud!

Ren could run and walk and play the piano while everyone fawned over her like she was some miracle. I was just like her only weaker yet I was treated as if there was something mentally wrong with me!

I'm not a freak!

I don't know when everything started to go wrong. Everything was fine, then one day I woke up like this. Bitter and angry at the world because I had no love.

I hid it from everyone. But Jasper could feel my emotions. He knew something was upsetting me but I stayed clear from him. I didn't want him to tell Edward something was wrong with me. That would only tell them I'm even more of a freak than I was.

I hadn't even told them about my gift.

To be honest, I didn't want to either.

It was mine. They couldn't have it. It was mine to do as I please not their experiment.

I could control mother nature.

I could have the trees bend to my will, make flowers rise up from the ground. I can rip the Earth apart if I chose so. One night I had gotten increasingly agitated by Ren flaunting her perfectness in my face that I screamed at her. I couldn't talk but that didn't mean I couldn't communicate in other forms.

On that same night a thunderstorm came out of the blue an hour after my scream and shook the whole house. It was on that night that I knew I was gifted by mother nature.

"Edward thinks that we'll find answers in Brazil," she told Jake who was in wolf form standing next to her. "There are tribes there that might know something."

"Who was that?" Ren suddenly pointed at the top of a cliff where a blonde haired woman was standing.

She didn't look very happy as she looked at Ren and me.

"I think that's our cousin from Denali. Irina!" Mom called out to her gently placing me on the ground before chasing after her. But she was already gone.

Bella carried me home while I watched in bitterness as Ren ran beside us, giggling and playing with Jake.

Why can't that be me?

Why can't I be happy?

I just felt so empty inside like something was just missing from me.

I secretly cried myself to sleep every night wishing for my chest to stop hurting.

But to no avail.

Something was missing and I was determined to find it.

Or die trying.

_**~6~**_

"Tanya convinced Irina to come reconcile with us."

"It looks like she changed her mind."

"Seeing Jacob must have been too much for her."

"Wish I could have just spoken to her."

"She's family. She'll come around."

I hardly payed attention to the conversation around me.

I was too busy seething in silent anger as Ren got all the attention drawn to her as she played that stupid piano, while I was left on the couch like some old forgotten play thing they forgot to put away.

Jasper glanced at me from the corner of his eye. He raised an eyebrow at me in a silent question.

_What's wrong?_

I ignored him and just sat on the couch by myself.

It wasn't that I liked to be the center of attention, but to just be plain ignored was pissing me off.

Did they even care anymore?

I doubted it.

After all I did for Bella she can't even be bothered to care anymore.

I kept Ren from hurting her.

I kept Ren from breaking her bones.

I stopped drinking the red liquid so I wouldn't hurt her.

I stopped moving no matter how uncomfortable it was for me.

And for what?

It was all for her.

And she doesn't care!

She never did!

She never will!

All she cares about is Renesmee.

Perfect little Renesmee can do no wrong! While I can just sit here like a good little baby and pretend it doesn't hurt when your own mother abandons you!

I... don't care.

I don't care about Bella... or Edward... or Ren... or Carlisle or Jasper or Alice or ANYONE!

I just don't care about them.

I can't find it in me to feel any ounce of love for them.

I don't know when things started to go so wrong, but it's never felt so right.

I heard a crash and didn't bother to look up.

"What is it, Alice?"

"The Volturi. They're coming for us. Aro, Caius, Marcus, the Guard. And Irina."

"Honey, come here."

"Why?"

"What did Irina see in the woods?"

"We were just walking."

"Ness was catching snowflakes."

"Of course. Irina thinks Renesmee's an immortal Child."

I was barely paying attention to the conversation at hand. We were all going to die... same old same old.

No I was more interested in the fact that as soon as I'm strong enough... I'll leave them.

Yes! That's what I'll do!

I'll leave and go find what I'm missing in my life. That annoying tugging in my chest would finally go away once I've found it... and I can live in peace.


	7. I Know

**I Know**

It's been months since I decided I would leave them, and their sick fantasy of us being a real family, behind.

Apparently something called a Volturi was coming to kill us. I didn't care. But their was vampires crawling all over the house. It was starting to piss me off.

I had grown more. I now looked to be three years instead of two. But my mental age was somewhere around late teens or early twenties.

It was an improvement. Every time I ingested human blood I grew that much quicker. I doubt I'd be able to stick to a diet of animal blood.

I had tasted it before and it was so disgusting I threw it back up all over blondie. I laughed at Rosalie's expression.

It was funny as hell.

Although I was hating all the people around the house they made it possible for me to slip away and go off on my own in the forest to practice my gift.

I could now control lightning. I could force it through my palms. I have shattered whole, full grown trees with one simple touch.

I am not invincible.

But I know how to survive.

I'd mastered walking a few weeks ago and I had flat out refused for anyone to pick me up ever since. I had also learned to speak but I haven't told any of them.

I lost track of everything I was keeping a secret from them.

It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.

With Alice and Jasper gone I could safely decide things and feel my anger without getting caught and all I had to do to keep Edward out was think of something innocent yet annoying. One of those pop songs he despises so much often do the trick.

Not like he ever bothers to listen to me after all.

I'd been stealing blood from Carlisle's office as much and as often as I could. I was getting out of here even if it killed me! I had almost been caught but I was getting better. Carlisle was too distracted to take notice of how much blood was being drained from his safe in the office.

But with all the vampires crawling around it made it difficult for me to sneak off with all the pairs of eyes on me. I didn't know why they were sticking up for my supposed 'family'.

If I were them I would be running-no sprinting in the opposite direction as fast and as far as I possibly could.

But the ache in my chest was ever so slowly starting to fade away, as if it was coming to me instead of me to it. I was ecstatic.

Maybe it could finally take me away from this place once and for all!

I would finally escape the Cullen's and their sick, twisted ideas of a perfect family.

They were as much of a family as much as I loved them!

They loved to torture people. Not physically. But emotionally. They made me think they loved me only to turn their backs on me and focus solely on Ren.

They loved her because she was the definition of perfection.

Ren was perfect.

Perfect is unnatural.

Ren is unnatural.

To be perfect is impossible. Yet she managed didn't she! She flaunted it in my face every chance she got. She deserved to be with this family!

It was like she was made for it! Literally! I hated her. But at the same time I pitied her. It won't be long until they turn away from her as well and leave her to rot.

I was lucky in a way.

They abandoned me early. I know what to do now. I wasn't blinded by their false love. I know how I can survive. I know how to take shelter, feed and find creative ways to kill anything that tries to stop me.

All I have to do it wait for the right moment, when I big enough and strong enough and I'll run, faster than anyone's ever run before.

I'll find someone who wants me and all my imperfections. Everyone had imperfections. I just don't know why my family has decided to abandon me because of mine.

They weren't perfect. They all had flaws. No matter how much anyone denies it... every single living thing has flaws.

No matter how small. No matter how big. No matter how insignificant. No matter how disastrous. We all have flaws. We all have weaknesses.

Ren has none... that she's shown us. I know she's not perfect. But she doesn't. She thinks she is the definition of perfection. From all the lies our parents have been feeding her.

And that will be her downfall.

Her own ignorance to her faults. She wouldn't survive a day on her own. She doesn't know how.

I doubt mother would prepare her. If Ren doesn't know how to take care of herself then she can't leave right? Unfortunately yes. But I figured out. I know I can leave if given enough time to work out all the minor details.

I know I can survive alone.

I know I can live without anyone's help.

I know I can find someone who will love me.

I know I can make it.

I know who I am.

I know how strong I am.

I know how strong I can be.

I know my flaws.

I know my imperfections.

I know what's most likely to kill me.

I know everything about me.

But do you?

Do you know how?

Do you know how to gather limited food from an area?

Do you know how to make it through a cold night with no heat?

Do you know your strength's?

Do you know your weaknesses?

Do you know what can kill you?

Do you know what you can kill?

Do you know how to survive?

Do you know?

If you don't... you will lose.

And you will die.


	8. Lovely Voice

**Lovely Voice**

I spent most of my time hiding in the library reading. That's all I did nowadays. Read books.

It was fascinating to me, to see the events play out in my head. It was brilliant.

But I wasn't reading for my own enjoyment, no. I was reading every book I possibly could to gather as much information as I can before making my escape.

I placed the thick book on the coffee table sitting in front of it and began absorbing every detail, every word in the thick pages.

No one disturbed me, for which I was grateful for.

But sad. It just proved to me that they really didn't give a care about me. I hate them, but I still feel hurt every time.

That's something that will never change.

I had taught myself to read a few weeks ago and I haven't taken a break since. I had to make sure I had every detail planned to the letter if I was going to escape this family.

I had to make sure every decision I made was planned to perfection. Every detail in place.

I couldn't afford to mess this up. Not when my freedom was resting on it. I wouldn't take any chances.

Reading was my one escape.

My one way to freedom.

_**~8~**_

I was on my side, facing away from Ren and Bella as I pretended to sleep in the tent.

"This means 'More than my own life'. That's how much I love you." I heard Bella say to Ren. Another bitter reminder that I don't belong here. That I was a mistake.

The supposed confrontation with the Volturi was taking place tomorrow.

I wasn't worried. I was either going to die or going to escape. Either way, I'm happy with both of those choices.

"Tomorrow I'm gonna need you to stay with Jacob. No matter what. Even if I tell him that... That he has to take you somewhere." I heard Ren sniffle. I mentally rolled my eyes, pathetic.

"Hey. Baby, it's all right." Bella cooed, "You're gonna be safe. Always."

And where do I fit in with that? Where am I going? To hell probably.

Well as long as Ren's safe who gives a fuck about me right?

Sigh.

I'm right.

I fell asleep, thinking about how amazing my life would be once I was away from the Cullen's.

Good life.

_**~8~**_

"The redcoats are coming! The redcoats are coming!" I rolled my eyes at Garrett's stupidity. I was standing on the right as far away from everyone I could be.

I plopped myself down into the snow and began making little figures, already bored out of my mind.

"Leona, come here," I ignored my 'mother' and continued making stick figures. She can bite my ass if she thinks I'm doing her bidding anymore.

Before she could order me again she looked at the edge of the clearing to see a massive amount of people marching towards us.

All in line like it was a military line up.

"Aro's looking for Alice," I heard Edward say.

I winced, rubbing my chest when I felt a sharp pull to look up into a certain direction but I ignored it. I would find it later after I made my escape.

But now I had to focus on finding the perfect opportunity to run and flee.

I felt the wolves thunder up behind us. Mongrels. Liked they would help us if it weren't for Ren. I felt the marching of their feet stop.

"Aro, let us discuss things as we used to. In a civilized manner." Carlisle spoke up.

"Fair words, Carlisle." That voice! It sounded so beautiful. It made my heart ache to be closer to it, "But a little out of place, given the battalion you've assembled against us."

I fought for control of my body as I kept my head down, still playing with the snow.

Every single cell in my body was screaming at me to look up. But I didn't.

"I can promise you, that was never my intent. No laws have been broken." Carlisle responded to Aro's lovely, calm and soothing voice.

"We see the children. Do not treat us as fools." Someone different spoke up.

"They are not an immortal!" Carlisle shouted, "These witnesses can attest to that. Or you can look. See the flush of human blood in their cheeks."

"Artifice!" The same man as before spat out.

"I will collect every facet of the truth."

I perked up when I heard Aro's voice again. It's nice.

"But from someone more central to the story Edward, as one of the children clings to your newborn mate, I assume you are involved."

Edward walked forward towards the sea of black. I looked down again, bored.

Just kill us or let us go, I don't care.

"I'd like to meet them," I heard Aro say.

"Leona, come on," Bella said to me offering her hand for me to grab, as if I was scared.

Ha! They'll kill us or they won't, why such the need for all this drama?

I got up and brushed off the snow, ignored Bella's hand and marched my way across to the sea of black.

I kept my distance from my 'family' as we approached them with Jake and Emmett behind Ren.

It's always Ren isn't it?

Soon we had reached them.

I sighed in boredom as I stood a little ways off to the right, away from them.

"Ah. Young Bella." A sudden flash of jealousy hit me when he said Bella's name.

Why was I jealous?

"Immortality becomes you."

I didn't look up as I heard Aro's laughter, though I was sorely tempted to.

"I hear their strange hearts,"

Ren started to approach Aro and I joined her, still not looking up from the snow.

It was by far more fascinating than this conversation.

"Hello, Aro." Ren greeted him before lifting her hand to his face, showing him all her memories.


	9. Playing With Thunder

**Playing With Thunder**

"Magnifico!" Aro whispered as he saw everything Ren had ever seen or heard through her touch.

Wait a minute.

If I touch him then he'll know all about my plans to escape.

Will he tell them? Why would he?

But if he did all of my time carefully planning and plotting would've gone to waste!

They would know every single detail and would stop me!

"And you, young Leona?" I suppressed a shiver of excitement as he said my name.

I saw a pale hand in front of my eyes.

Please don't tell them. That was my last thought before reaching up and grasping the pale cold hand into my own.

I gasped in shock as I felt a spark travel up my arm directly to my heart.

I looked up into Aro's blood red eyes for the first time and my fate was sealed.

His skin was translucently white, like onionskin, and it looked just as delicate—it stood in shocking contrast to the long black hair that framed his face.

I felt a strange, compelling urge to touch his cheek, to see of it was as soft as it looked or if it was powdery, like chalk.

His eyes were red, the same as the others around him, but the color was clouded, milky; I wondered if his vision was affected by the haze.

But by the way he was staring right at me I assumed his vision was still just as perfect when he woke up to his immortal life.

He had an average build and seemed to be 5'10 and his very long jet black hair was slightly wavy as it tumbled down to his shoulders.

He was so handsome it made my knees tremble slightly.

I was wrong. I was so wrong. There is such thing as perfection.

Aro is perfection.

Aro is my perfection.

His soft eyes gazed into mine as he read every thought I had ever had with just one touch to his skin.

I didn't feel violated like I did when Edward invaded my thoughts, instead it was like someone had dumped a bucket of calm over me.

It felt lovely.

He blinked and I was snapped out of my trance. I gave a squeeze to his hand before letting it fall to my side.

I immediately felt empty without his touch.

My hand twitched and I desperately fought the urge to reach up and caress his old, but so handsome, face.

"Μπορείτε καημένη. Αίσθημα τόσο παραμελημένο. Με τη δική σας σάρκα και το αίμα." he said something in a language I was unfamiliar in before Bella reached up and tugged me back to her.

I gave her a glare, which she missed, before I turned my gaze back to Aro.

"Half mortal, half immortal. Conceived and carried by this newborn while she was still human." Aro called to his own witnesses.

"Impossible!" the blond haired man to Aro's right called.

"Do you think they fooled me, brother?" I gave a quiet snort at his dry voice.

His gaze snapped to me. The corners of his mouth twitched, fighting off a smile.

Bella and Edward began pulling me and Ren back to the other side of the of the snowy clearing.

I looked back at Aro, feeling a tugging in my chest, pulling me to him.

He gave me the slightest of nods, encouraging me to go with them for now.

I walked back with them, resuming my original spot, on the ground playing in the snow.

But every so often I would glance up to Aro.

I smirked to myself when an idea suddenly came to me.

I looked up at the sky, using my gift on mother nature.

The dark angry clouds rolled in and it started to thunder. Lightening cracked down where Ren and Jacob were standing.

He jumped back in fright with a little yip.

I slapped a hand over my mouth to contain my giggles. Aro looked at the clouds in wonder before realization struck him and he looked at me in awe of my power.

I smirked over at him and made it rain, but only on top of my side of the clearing.

Everyone was so confused. I was silently laughing to myself as they got soaked to the bone.

The expression on their face was so priceless.

They were so lost and confused.

It was bloody fantastic.

I looked back at Aro. He gave me a smile and a small shake of his head in amusement at my childish tactics. He turned his head and something to his guard. They all smirked as well and looked at me. Marcus and Caius were looking at me curiously as they witnessed my power.

He must've told them about my power and my under fondness for the Cullen 'family'.

I just shrugged my shoulders at them.

What are you gonna do about it? I'm a kid and I'm childish.

Now that I think about it, I was probably not the best person for this gift.

As soon as I thought that another bout of lightening struck them.

I buried my face in my hands as my shoulders shook with laughter.

I should've done this ages ago!

God this is hilarious!

Aro subtly raised a hand in my direction giving me a look.

_Enough._

I playfully pouted at him but made the clouds go away.

I furrowed my brow concentrated before a lily randomly showed up at Aro's feet.

I heard his gleeful laughter from here as he bent down and picked it up.

He gave me a smile and put it in his pocket.

I smirked at him before going back to playing the snow.

By now everyone had calmed down from the lightening incident and was back to the matter at hand.

Do they kill me and Ren or not?

I hoped they killed Ren.

I saw Caius wave Irina forward.

He pointed to Ren and said something.

Irina shook her head.


	10. To Be Loved

**To Be Loved**

I saw them interrogating Irina. I watched as she turned to her sisters and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to them.

"Caius, no!" Edward shouted before Irina was torn apart and burned.

I watched in fascination as the flames licked their way up her body, turning her to ash.

I heard a struggle behind me but ignored it, content to just keep my gaze on the pretty flames.

The Denali sisters were a bit pissed off about the whole killing Irina thing so they were trying to rush forward to kill them but my father was trying to talk them out if it. I looked to my left to see Ren was on top of Jacob.

I sighed in frustration. Who gives a shit about me?

Aro then made a speech about how the child was dangerous and should be destroyed.

I wasn't the only one that noticed he said 'child' instead of 'children'. He was only talking about one.

But which one? was the question.

"Alice," I heard Edward mutter.

Oh great, the psychic was back.

"Alice! My dear, dear Alice, we're so glad to see you here, after all." Aro said, in an almost gleeful manner.

Alice and Jasper quickly approached the Volturi guard before some of the guard rushed forward and held them back from the kings.

"I have evidence the children won't be a risk to our kind. Let me show you." Alice said extending her hand out from the guards.

"Brother?" Caius questioned. Aro raised his hands and eagerly waved Alice forward.

He took her hands into his. I felt another flash of jealousy as Alice touched Aro. I didn't like it.

He suddenly released her hands as if he had been shocked, looking at her before glancing back to our side, looking at us before his gaze finally rested on me.

He shook his head, mouthing the word 'no' to himself.

"Now you know. That's your future. Unless you decided on another course." she spat at him.

"We cannot alter our course. The children still poses a grave threat." Caius tried to persuade.

"But what if you were sure they could remain concealed from the human world? Could we leave in peace?" Edward called.

"Of course. But that cannot be known." Caius snorted.

"Actually, it can." he replied before everyone looked back to see someone approaching us.

A man tall and muscular, with an olive tone to his skin passed me with a woman by his side. She was even more beautiful then Rose. They approached the vampire kings and Nahuel told them his story.

"I am half human, half vampire. Like the children. A vampire seduced my mother, who died giving birth to me. My aunt Huilen," he gestured towards the beautiful woman standing next to him, "raised me as her own. I made her immortal."

"How old are you?" Bella asked.

"One hundred and fifty years,"

"At what age did you reach maturity?" Aro and his brothers stepped closer.

"I became full-grown seven years after my birth. I have not changed since then."

"And your diet?" Aro asked.

"Blood, human food. I can survive on either."

"These children are much like us." Marcus said to Aro.

"Regardless, the Cullen's have been consorting with werewolves. Our natural enemies." Aro laid a hand on Caius arm shaking his head.

"Dear ones, there is no danger here. We will not fight... today." Aro said to the Volturi guard and witnesses.

Caius looked very put out there was no fight while Marcus just smiled. One by one they all ran back to where they came from.

Aro blurred half the way before turning around and looking directly at me. He seemed to be trying to convey a message to me.

_I'll be waiting for you._

I gave him a discreet nod and he was gone.

There was a pain in my chest as he got farther and farther away before it just stopped. I sighed in relief, he was waiting for me.

I looked at everyone to see they were all distracted with each other. All the mated pairs were sharing a passionate kiss with their lovers and my parents were hugging Ren tightly to their chest.

Forgetting about me, surprise surprise.

"I'm so glad your okay Nessie,"

I gritted my teeth together but began to back away from them. They were too caught up in their lives to see me slip away into the forest.

The trees blurred past me as I sprinted through them, desperate to find Aro.

I looked behind me to make sure they weren't following me and I crashed into someone's legs. I gasped looking up before sighing in relief.

It was only Aro.

He crouched down to me and I wasted no time, throwing my arms around his neck as I let the silent tears fall out of my eyes and onto his deep black cloak.

"Shh, little one. I'm here. I've got you mia cara," he cooed picking me up and placing me on his hip.

His right arm wrapped around my back while his left hand cradled the back of my head as he ran to catch up with the Volturi guard.

All the witnesses had already scattered at this point and they were only left with Aro's guard.

He turned towards Marcus to speak with him. He said something I didn't quite catch in an unfamiliar language before he carried me on board a private jet I had no idea was there.

He took me to the back of the plane and laid me down on the thick bed, pulling the silk sheets around me before climbing in beside me.

He stroked my curly hair, assuring me he would be here when I woke up.

I felt the plane take off before falling asleep, and for the first time their weren't any tears on my face.

Instead there lay a smile.

This was what I wanted.

To be taken away.

To be loved.

_Fin._


End file.
